joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh the Hedgehog's Database/General Policies
This page lists the policies of this wiki. Every users or any article must adhere to these policies. Note: If you have a suggestion, go comment below. Section I: Articles #'NO one-liners! '''If an article has only one line of info, no template, no categories, & no headers is not acceptable, & is considered spam. #If the article's info isn't really understandable, go edit it & improve its quality. If you didn't make an improvement edit to it, the article shall be deleted. Under special circumstances like leaving wikia, etc, the article will have a mark for deletion. If the user (creator of the article) goes back here, it is recommended to improve the article's quality. #If the owner of the page responds but is unable to make the necessary changes in time, it is recommended to place the Template:Under Construction in the page, & if necessary, the Stub Template. #Any user can edit a page to correct mispelled errors & grammar errors. #If the page that requires construction hasn't been edited within 3 weeks, another user must mark it for deletion. The user that created the page that requires construction blanks whatever information in the page will have the page deleted. #Do not steal content from other pages here owned by other users. Section II: Standards If you don't like to have your page deleted, make the necessary changes in time. Characters #...must have an infobox template or table (substitute for long info) with at five parts regarding character information filled. #...must have at least 3 headings with 3 to 5 complete sentences of info. #...you can add a correct category into it, but don't have a spam one. #...must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. #...recolored sprites are fine, but no horrid pics. Locations #...must have at least two-to-four sections regarding population, signficant areas within location, ecology (climate, terrain, weather etc.), and if possible, history. If the location is uninhabitated and/or has no significant history, those headings are permitted to be left out. #...all headings must have at least three complete sentences of information under each section. Trivia does not count. #...must be properly categorized. #...must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. Groups/Races #...must have at least four headings, under which members of the group/race, the policies/religion of said group/race, the primary base of operations/habitat of the group/race, and the general abilities and/or style of operation (tactics, strategies, etc.) of said group/race must be adressed. #...must be properly categorized with at least three '''pre-existing' categories. #...specific characters (if any) that have articles must adhere to the above standards for characters. #...must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. Section III: Chat #If you want to enter chat, you need to have 20 constructive '''edits, not spam. #Be civil. #Don't overreact. #Don't cuss. Cussing three or more times without censoring is equivalent to the number of days every curse is spoken. #Do not discriminate what others like or dislike. #Don't harass others. Section IV: Promotion Requirements #To be a chat moderator, you need 200 '''constructive edits. #To be an admin, you need 500 constructive 'edits. Section V: Recolors #'We do not allow HORRIBLE recolored images. We only allow recolored sprites that are given credit. #When you recolor a sprite, give credits to the original sprite creator. #DO NOT EVER steal artworks of other users. It is plagiarism. Section VI: Messages #If a user doesn't want to be sended by message about roleplay turns, meet him/her in chat. We know that the users must know how to enter chat. Category:Policy